Depresión
by Sarameliss
Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry entra en un crítico estado de depresión. Intenta suicidarse en varias ocasiones… Pero siempre hay alguien que lo salva, dándole la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. HarryDraco.


**ESTE FIC ES APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **

**Summary: Después de la guerra, Harry entra en un crítico estado de depresión. Intenta suicidarse en varias ocasiones… Pero siempre hay alguien que lo salva, dándole la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Harry/Draco.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH (relación hombre/hombre) LEMMON (Sexo explicito) MPREG (embarazo masculino). Si alguna de estas advertencias no te gusta y/o te ofende, por favor no leas esta historia.**

**Creo que ya saben que todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo solo escribo por diversión y para matar el tiempo.**

**Depresión**

Abrió el grifo y se sentó a esperar a que la bañera se llenara, mientras se desnudaba, dejando ver todas las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo; algunas por la guerra… Otras el mismo se las había hecho.

Cuando la bañera estuvo llena, se entró en esta, y recostó levemente su cabeza en el borde. Sumergió la cabeza en la ardiente agua, pensando que fácil seria no volver a salir de allí… Ahogarse… Acabar de una vez por todas con esa mierda de vida… Tan fácil…

-oOo-

Sirvió la pasta en dos platos antes de llevarlos a la mesa. Había preparado la comida favorita de Harry, con la vaga esperanza de que se alegrara aunque sea un poco.

Se sentó en una silla del pequeño comedor, a esperar a que Harry saliera del baño. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que el moreno llevaba mas de media hora en el baño. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta del baño, la cual estaba cerrada.

-¿Harry? Abre la puerta –exclamó con voz fuerte. No recibió respuesta, por lo que sacó su varita y con un simple _Alohomora_ abrió la puerta. Casi se le sale el corazón cuando vio que lo único que sobresalía de la bañera, era la mano del moreno. Entró las manos en el agua y sacó el cuerpo de Harry, que estaba completamente pálido. Con un rápido movimiento hizo que toda el agua que había consumido el moreno saliera de su cuerpo. Lo cargó y se dirigió a su habitación, colocando a Harry suavemente en la cama de matrimonio.

Pocos segundos después, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada gris de Draco. Volvió a cerrar los ojos rápidamente, apretándolos.

-Harry, mírame –pidió Draco, aunque más bien pareció una orden.

-No… -susurró Harry, negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no quieres mirarme, ah? –Preguntó el rubio, con voz helada-. Harry, mírame –repitió. Harry abrió muy lentamente los ojos y los posó en los de Draco-. Me prometiste que no volverías a hacerlo.

-No… Yo… Te prometí que no volvería a cortarme y que me alejaría de todo objeto filoso, no que no me ahogaría en la bañera –murmuró con la voz entrecortada.

-No puedo creerlo –dijo Draco, no sabiendo si reír o llorar-. ¿Por qué lo haces, Harry? Pensé que ya habías superado la etapa de suicidio.

-Tú no me entiendes, Draco… Mi vida es una porquería. Ya no me queda nada… Todas las personas que yo he querido están muertas… ¡Por mi culpa!

-¡Tu no tienes la culpa de…!

-¡CLARO QUE SI! –Gritó Harry, empezando a llorar-. Primero mis padres. Después Sirius. También Remus, Ron, Hermione…

-Ellos están muertos, si, Harry ¡Pero entiende de una maldita vez que no es tu culpa! ¡Es culpa del mal nacido de Voldemort!

-¡¡Pero Voldemort andaba atrás de mi! ¡¡Si ellos no hubiesen sido cercanos a mi estarían vivos ahora!

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, ah? ¡¡Voldemort mataba a diestra y siniestra, no le importaba a quien mataba o no, simplemente mataba!

-Tú no me entiendes, Draco –susurró Harry, muy débilmente-. Ya no me queda nada… Todos a los que alguna vez ame están muertos… Estoy solo… Si me muero da igual, no le haré falta a nadie. Al fin y al cabo ya cumplí mi cometido, maté a Voldemort y para eso era lo único que servia… ¡ya no sirvo para nada!

Draco sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas de impotencia.

-Harry, eso no es cierto… No estas solo, ¡me tienes a mi! Y tienes a la Sra. Weasley, que sabes que te quiere como a un hijo más… Y a Ginny, que también te quiere muchísimo…

-¿Cómo la Sra. Weasley se va a querer si soy culpable de la muerte de Ron, de Charles y de Percy? ¡Tres de sus hijos murieron por mi culpa! Y… Ginny, ella solo esta agradecida porque le salve la vida, así como esta agradecido todo el mundo… ¡Nadie me quiere! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Si me muero da igual! ¡Y yo me quiero morir! ¡Déjame morir, Draco, por favor! No quiero vivir más… Me duele vivir…

-¡No! Harry, tu no eres el culpable de todas esas muertes, tu las detuviste… ¿Y como puedes decir que nadie te quiere? Yo te quiero. Yo te amo… ¿No puedes entenderlo?

-¡NO! ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas, Draco? ¿Cómo puedes… amar a un asesino?

-No eres un asesino… Y aunque lo fueras te amaría como sea. Estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de ti… Me hace sufrir que estés así, Harry…

-¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Para lo único que sirvo es para hacer sufrir a la gente! Además, igual no sé para que te tomas tantas molestias por mi –dijo Harry, indiferente-. Yo no te amo.

-Harry… ¿en serio crees que te voy a creer esa estupidez? –Preguntó Draco, obligando a Harry nuevamente a mirarlo-. Si tú no me amas, entonces yo no soy rubio natural, los magos no existen, y yo no soy increíblemente guapo –terminó con media sonrisa, antes de tomar los labios de Harry con fiereza, intentando transmitirle cuanto lo amaba, intentando hacerle entender que si se quitaba la vida, Draco también se iría consumiendo lentamente, que lo amaba mas que a nadie, que era su razón de vivir…

Harry gimió contra los labios del rubio, antes de separarse y esconderse debajo de las mantas que cubrían la enorme cama de matrimonio.

Draco miró a Harry cubrirse con las sábanas, mientras lágrimas de impotencia cruzaban sin piedad su rostro. Ya no sabia que más hacer. Que más decirle a Harry para que saliera de esa horrible depresión, que llevaba más tiempo del que se atrevería a contar. Mas de una vez había estado apunto llevara Harry donde un buen psiquiatra, y, si era necesario, internarlo. Pero no había tenido el valor suficiente. No soportaría ver a Harry internado. No… Aunque tal vez esa seria la única solución… Tal vez.

-Harry… -Lo llamó el rubio, limpiándose las lágrimas-. Yo… Prepare pasta, la que tanto te gusta. Si sientes hambre…

Harry no le respondió. Ni siquiera se movió. Draco le quitó la sábana y le obligo a pararse.

-¿No pudiste con el agua y ahora quieres ahogarte con la almohada?

-Tenia que intentarlo –contestó Harry, que respiraba agitadamente.

-Voy a tener que estar atrás de ti todo el día, porque con cada oportunidad intentaras matarte, intentaras salir de la manera fácil de tus inexistentes problemas. ¿Qué pasó con la valentía Gryffindor, eh? Tal vez el sombrero se equivoco al enviarte a esa casa –le dijo Draco, en otro de su intentos por hacerle entrar en razón.

-Posiblemente –dijo Harry simplemente-. ¿Sabes? Si estuviera muerto extrañaría tener sexo contigo.

-Vaya, eso es todo un halago –dijo Draco, medio sarcástico, y levantando una ceja, como solo el podría hacer.

-Me gusta como levantas esa ceja –susurró Harry, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿En que estas pensando? ¿Qué quieres decirme, Draco?

-Harry… yo… he pensado que… Tal vez tu… Bueno –Dudó el rubio. Suspiró y continuó-. He pensado que lo mejor seria que te vieras con un Psiquiatra.

-No estoy loco –dijo Harry, su voz fría de repente.

-¡No! Solamente eres un psicópata suicida.

-¡Pues si piensas que soy un psicópata suicida deja que me suicide! ¡Deja de interferir! ¡Deja de salvarme la vida! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME LA SALVES!

-Pues lo siento por ti, pero no voy a perderte. Y te vas a ver con un psiquiatra quieras o no. Y como no has comido nada desde el desayuno, también tendré que pedirte que vengas a comer.

-¡No quiero!

-Bien, comerás por las malas.

-¡No puedes obligarme! ¡¿Qué maldito derecho tienes!

-¡¡El derecho que me da ser tu esposo!

-¡TU ME OBLIGASTE A CASARME!

-Si, lo hice. Y no me arrepiento.

-_Te odio_.

-Y yo te amo, y por eso no permitiré que sigas intentando suicidarte.

-Si me llevas a donde un psiquiatra te juro que haré un escándalo.

-Y yo te juro que si haces un escándalo, te interno.

-Sabia que te querías deshacer de mí –susurró Harry, tan bajo que a Draco le costó oírlo-. No sé porque te casaste conmigo… Siempre vivo deprimido, me intento suicidar constantemente, no hay día que no me queje ¡Hasta en la cama soy malo! Sólo sirvo para estorbar.

-Pero te amo. Y eso supera a todas esas estúpidas razones que me diste. Y te puedo asegurar, que no eres malo en la cama –hubo una breve pausa-. Harry, prométeme que no volverás a intentar suicidarte… de ninguna manera. Por favor, prométemelo.

-Draco… No puedo evitarlo, yo… Aunque quiera, no puedo –el moreno se abrazó fuertemente a Draco, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del rubio, ahogando un sollozo.

-Puedes tomar terapia, Harry… ya veras que todo se pondrá bien. Te lo prometo –Dijo Draco, alejando un poco a Harry de él para secarle las lágrimas-. Ahora, ¿Qué tal si te vistes y vamos a comer la pasta antes de que se enfríe?

-No… Hazme el amor.

¿Cómo negarse ante tal petición?

Draco lo recostó suavemente en la cama antes de apresar sus labios y acariciar el cuerpo desnudo que tanto le fascinaba. Detuvo su mano en un pezón, apretándolo tentadoramente. Bajó sus labios hacia el blanco cuello del moreno, besándolo y acariciándolo con su lengua, haciendo que el moreno soltara un suave gemido. Recorrió todo su cuello, mientras sus manos torturaban los pezones erectos y excitados de Harry. Las manos del rubio rápidamente fueron sustituidas por su boca, que succionaba y chupaba sus pezones, haciendo que Harry se arqueara y gimiera.

Draco podía sentir como el pene –al igual que el suyo– se ponía erecto y se clavaba en su pelvis, lo que logró excitarlo más. Bajó su mano hacia la erección del moreno, y le acarició los testículos lenta, tentadoramente, haciendo que Harry se retorciera de placer.

-Dra… Draco –Logró decir Harry, entrecortadamente-. Ya… Te necesito… Te… Ah… Te quiero dentro… Ya… Ah…

-No te desesperes –Le susurró el rubio en el oído, con voz ronca, para después mordérselo suavemente.

Draco se separó un poco de Harry para quitarse los pantalones –que era la única prenda que llevaba– y dejar su enorme erección visible. Volvió a besar a Harry. Su lengua recorría fervientemente la boca que tanto adoraba. Las erecciones de ambos se rozaban, causándoles escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Harry, que tenía las manos apoyada en los hombros de Draco, comenzó a responder el beso que le estaba propinando el rubio lentamente, con timidez propia de él.

Se separaron unos segundos, para retomar el aliento, antes de volver a besarse con pasión. Sin romper el beso, Draco tomó su varita e hizo un hechizo de lubricación. Hizo que Harry separara lentamente las piernas (acariciando su pene en el proceso) y elevara lentamente las caderas. Entró un dedo en él, moviéndolo cuidadosamente antes de entrar un segundo, y más tarde, un tercero. Harry gimió dentro del beso, mientras Draco movía tortuosamente los dedos dentro de él.

-Entra en mí… ¡Ya! –Suplicó Harry, arqueándose, mientras el rubio volvía a succionarle los pezones.

Draco sacó los dedos para sustituirlos rápidamente por su pene. Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente mientras Harry rodeaba las caderas del rubio con sus piernas, apretándolo fuertemente contra si. Draco agarró la erección del moreno, masturbándolo velozmente, al ritmo de sus propias embestidas. Poco tiempo después, él eyaculó dentro del moreno, mientras este eyaculaba en sus manos.

Se bajó de encima de Harry, colocándose al lado de este. Duraron varios minutos así, recuperando el aire.

-Tengo hambre –dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

-Hay pasta en la mesa…

-Convócala, no me quiero parar –Interrumpió Harry al rubio.

Draco convocó los dos platos de pasta (que se mantenían caliente por medio de un hechizo) y un par de cubiertos. Comieron en un silencio muy cómodo, al contrario de cómo hubiese pensado Draco. Ya estaba completamente decidido, llevaría a Harry a terapia, quiera él o no. En momentos como ese es que se alegraba haber _obligado_ a Harry a casarse con él. Aun recordaba todos los intentos que había hecho para que Harry contrajera matrimonio con él, y como Harry los había rechazado todos. Tuvo que darle el más fuerte veritaserum que pudo preparar, para que Harry aceptara ante el juez del ministerio que si se quería casar con el rubio. Primero había pensado en el imperio, pero, además de que el ministerio verificaba si alguno de los cónyuges estaba bajo el imperio, aquella maldición prohibida no hacia efecto en Harry.

Terminaron de comer en el mismo silencio que habían empezado, Draco llevó los platos a la cocina y volvió a reunirse con Harry, que ya estaba acurrucado bajo las finas mantas de seda. Se acostó al lado del moreno, y este, casi inconscientemente, se acurrucó en su pecho, haciendo que Draco sonriera antes el gesto.

-oOo-

Abrió los ojos y alargó un poco la mano para encontrar a Draco, pero solo encontró la cama tibia, haciéndole saber que no hacia mucho el rubio se había parado. Casi inmediatamente escuchó el ruido de la regadera, lo que le indicó que se estaba duchando.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando al techo. Tal vez no seria tan mala idea visitar un psiquiatra. ¿Seria posible que un hombre con unas cuantas palabritas de ánimo le quitara ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que le embargaba? No lo creía. Era irreal. Pero… ¿Qué perdía con intentarlo? Además, estaba casi seguro de que Draco lo llevaría a un psiquiatra quiera él o no. Claro, es que ¿Quién querría vivir con un psicópata depresivo, como lo había descrito Draco? La respuesta era sencilla: nadie, por mucho que se amara a esa persona.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta del baño, de donde salía el rubio ya vestido con su formal túnica de trabajo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-Buenos días –Saludó Draco.

-Buenos días –Contestó, secamente.

-Hoy no puedo faltar al trabajo, tengo una junta muy importante, así que creo que llegare tarde –Anunció el rubio, recostándose del espaldar de la cama y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry, que le contestó con un bufido-. ¿Quieres que llame a la Sra. Weasley para que te haga compañía?

-¿Y por qué querría la Sra. Weasley hacerme compañía?

-Porque te quiere como a un hijo, Harry… ¿Qué otra razón necesitas?

-No merezco su compañía.

-No digas eso. La Sra. Weasley estará encantada de acompañarte. La llamaré antes de irme –dijo Draco en un tono que no aceptaba replicas-. Por cierto… Ayer no me prometiste lo que te pedí que me prometieras.

-¿Y que será eso? –Preguntó Harry con desdén.

-Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a intentar suicidarte de nuevo. De ninguna manera.

-… No creo que quiera prometerte eso –dijo Harry, dándole la espalda a Draco.

-Harry, prométemelo –pidió Draco.

Silencio.

-¡Por favor, Harry!

Silencio.

-Harry…

-Te lo prometo –suspiró Harry.

Draco hizo que el moreno lo mirara.

-¿Qué me prometes?

-Te prometo que no volveré a intentar suicidarme. De ninguna manera.

Draco sonrió y le propinó a Harry un apasionado beso.

-¡Draco! –Exclamó Harry, separándose de él-. No comiences lo que no vas a terminar, por favor.

-Bien –sonrió brevemente-. Me tengo que ir. Se me va a hacer tarde. Nos vemos en la noche –se despidió Draco, saliendo de la habitación.

Fue a grandes zancadas a la chimenea, cogió polvos _flu_ y gritó enérgicamente «La Madriguera» antes de desaparecer entre las llamas azules.

Unos segundos más tarde se encontraba en la ya no tan pequeña sala de la Madriguera. Después de la guerra, los Sortilegios Weasley tuvieron gran éxito, siendo así una de las principales tiendas de broma de Irlanda y Gran Bretaña, y según había oído, prontamente de toda Europa. Gracias a esto, la familia Weasley pudo darse el lujo de remodelar toda la casa, volviéndola mas amplia.

-¡Draco, querido! –La Sra. Weasley había hecho su aparición en la sala de estar, propinándole un fuerte abrazo al rubio.

-Sra. Weasley, buenos días.

-Buenos días, buenos días ¿Ya desayunaste?

-La verdad, no. Pero no vine para eso. Quería pedirle un favor.

-Claro, claro, ¿de que se trata? –Preguntó la Sra. Weasley, haciéndole sentar en uno de los cómodos sofás que allí se encontraban.

-Es que… Harry intentó suicidarse de nuevo ayer –Informó el rubio-, y hoy no quería dejarlo solo, pero tengo una junta muy importante en el trabajo y no puedo faltar. Quería saber si usted podría acompañarlo por el día de hoy…

-Por supuesto que si –contestó la Sra. Weasley inmediatamente. Quería a Harry como a un hijo y le dolía profundamente en la situación que este se encontraba.

-Aun tiene la mentalidad de que es su culpa todas las muertes de sus seres queridos… Y piensa que usted lo odia, al igual que toda su familia por la muerte de sus hijos.

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso? –Se preguntó casi a si misma, negando con la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación-. Draco… ¿No has pensado en…? Bueno, creo que no seria mala idea que Harry visitara un psiquiatra…

-Si, y hoy mismo contratare al mejor psiquiatra de Gran Bretaña para que vea a Harry. No soporto más esta situación… No sabe como me sentí ayer cuando vi a Harry medio ahogado en la bañera –dijo Draco, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-Oh, querido… No te preocupes. Le llevare el desayuno a Harry y cuidare de él por el día de hoy –dijo la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Muchísimas gracias, Sra. Weasley –dijo Draco-. Ya tengo que irme. Llegare tarde al trabajo.

-¿No te da tiempo a desayunar? –Preguntó la Sra. Weasley, dispuesta a hacerle comer todo lo que pueda al rubio.

-No se preocupe… Ya comeré algo en el trabajo. ¡Que pase buenos días! –Se despidió Draco, metiéndose en la chimenea-. Y cuide muy bien de Harry, por favor –Pidió, antes de irse.

-oOo-

La Sra. Weasley sirvió un gran almuerzo que Harry miró sin muchas ganas.

-Tienes que comer, Harry, querido –dijo la Sra. Weasley con dulzura, descifrando la mirada del moreno.

-No tengo apetito, Sra. Weasley… En serio.

-¡Oh, vamos, Harry! No dejare que te mueras de hambre –reclamó la Sra. Weasley tozuda.

-¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por mi, Sra. Weasley? No debería.

-Oh, Harry… Te quiero como a un hijo ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo me va a querer si por mi culpa varios de sus hijos murieron…? –Comenzó a decir Harry, con voz llorosa y ojos lacrimosos.

-Harry, escúchame –Pidió la Sra. Weasley, obligando a Harry a mirarlo a los ojos-. Tienes que saber que nadie te hecha la culpa por las muertes que se produjeron en la guerra, y mucho menos yo. Toda la culpa es del maldito de Voldemort, tú sólo fuiste un pobre niño destinado a pelear con Voldemort. Y tú no pediste pelear con Voldemort. Y, para que negar que me dolió muchísimo la perdida de mis hijos, pero… Ya han pasado más de dos años. Aun los extraño, pero ya aprendí a aceptar que no están y que no volverán por mas que llore. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Y dejar de culparte por algo de lo que tú no tienes la culpa. Si el destino de ellos era morir, ni tu ni nadie iba a poder cambiarlo, Harry. No es tu culpa.

-Pero si ellos no hubiesen sido cercanos…

-¡No es tu culpa! ¡Si el destino quería que ellos murieran, iban a morir sean o no cercanos a ti! Además, a ellos no les gustaría que te culparas de su muerte. ¿Te imaginas como se sentirían Lily, James, Sirius y Remus sabiendo que estas sufriendo tanto? Ellos dieron su vida por salvarte a ti, por que te aman, y no es justo que desperdicies tu valiosa vida culpándote, llorando, deprimiéndote e intentando suicidarte después de que ellos dieron su vida para que seas feliz.

-Yo… Creo que necesito pasar un tiempo a solas –dijo Harry, parándose de la silla del comedor.

-Bien, querido. Si sientes hambre, la comida esta servida en la cocina.

-Gracias, Sra. Weasley –Contestó Harry, marchándose a su habitación.

Era cierto. Todo lo que le había dicho la Sra. Weasley era cierto. Primero sus padres dieron su vida por salvarle de Voldemort cuando tenía a penas un año de vida. Después Sirius lo salva de los mortifagos cuando tenía quince años. Y a los veinte, Remus se interpuso entre él y un_ avada kedavra_ lanzado por Voldemort. Todos se habían sacrificado por salvarle. Y él lo agradecía intentando suicidarse. No era justo. Estaba actuando mal. Lo sabía. Todos los que murieron, murieron por salvarle o por luchar junto a él en la fatídica guerra que se había llevado a cabo hacia casi tres años. Y él lo agradecía intentando suicidarse. Sabía que acababa con su vida, muchas personas sufrirían… En especial Draco. Draco. Que se había desvivido para que él ahora no estuviese muerto. ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Tan mal que se habían llevado en el colegio. Y después, cuando en serio comenzó la guerra, forjaron un admirable compañerismo. Que tiempo más tarde se volvió amistad. Para después darle paso al amor. Amor que quedó patente después de todo el apoyo que le dio el rubio al finalizar la guerra. Amor que quedó patente después de que Draco decidiera mudarse al apartamento de Harry –a pesar de la rotunda negación del moreno–, solo para asegurarse de que Harry estuviese en perfectas condiciones. Amor que quedó patente cuando Draco _obligó_ a Harry a casarse con él, sólo para que Harry no pudiera demandarlo en el ministerio, para impedir que se acercara a él. Si eso hubiese pasado, Harry seguramente estaría muerto en aquellos momentos. Draco se había preocupado por él. Había pasado y aguantado muchísimas cosas por él. Y él se lo agradecía intentando suicidarse. Diciéndole que no lo amaba, cuando la verdad era que lo amaba con tanta fuerza e ímpetu que a veces le daba miedo. Pero tenía miedo de que si se lo decía, Draco también se fuera de su lado. Y por eso** nunca** se lo había dicho. **Nunca**. **Jamás**. Y aunque el rubio le había dejado claro que no le creía cada vez que le decía que no lo amaba, no podría estar tranquilo hasta decírselo, porque… ¿y si pasaba algo, y nunca llegaba a decírselo? No. No quería ni imaginárselo. Quería decírselo ya. _Necesitaba_ decirle **ya** que lo amaba.

Miró su reloj. Apenas eran las 04:20 p.m. y Draco había dicho que llegaría tarde.

-¡Draco, regresa pronto! –exclamó, pataleando un poco, antes de quedarse dormido.

-oOo-

-¿Sra. Weasley? –Llamó Draco, cuando llegó a su casa.

-¡Draco, querido! Llegaste temprano –Observó la pelirroja Señora-. Apenas son las cinco.

-Si… Es que presentí que Harry me necesitaba.

-Harry en estos momentos esta dormido. No ha comido, así que cuando despierte asegúrate que coma –dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Yo ya me tengo que ir.

-Por supuesto. Gracias por cuidar de Harry.

-No es nada –sonrió la Sra. Weasley, antes de ponerse seria de repente-. Antes de irme, quisiera comentarte algo.

-¿Es sobre Harry? –Preguntó Draco, preocupado-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… No soy sanadora ni nada por el estilo… Y tampoco sé mucho de embarazos masculinos, pero… Me parece que Harry esta en embarazado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Draco con aparente calma. Tal vez no había oído bien.

-Creo que Harry esta embarazado –repitió la Sra. Weasley, viendo como el rubio se ponía pálido-. No estoy segura, no sé mucho de embarazos masculinos… Puedo estar equivocada.

-Pero… ¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

La Sra. Weasley se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo me parece. No me hagas mucho caso –dijo la Sra. Weasley-. Ya me tengo que ir. Acuérdate darle la comida a Harry, esta en el horno.

-Claro –Contestó Draco, antes de ver a la Sra. Weasley cubierta por las llamas azules.

¿Harry embarazado? ¿Embarazado? ¿Tener una criatura en su vientre que pronto nacería y seria una personita que seria su hijo o hija? Increíble. Se dejó caer en el sofá.

_-…Puedo estar equivocada _–Había dicho la Sra. Weasley.

Claro. A Harry no le habían hecho ningún examen medico ni nada parecido, además no veía a Harry con los síntomas del embarazo. Aunque no es que supiera mucho cuales eran los síntomas de los embarazos, además de que había escuchando que los síntomas eran diferentes en hombre y mujeres.

-¡¡Draco, llegaste! –Exclamó Harry, abalanzándose hacia el rubio, antes de darle un beso que les cortó el aliento a ambos, sorprendiendo gratamente a Draco que le correspondió el beso enseguida-. Te amo, Draco –Jadeó Harry, bajando sus labios hacia el cuello de Draco, mordiéndolo y chupándolo ávidamente, dejándole marcas que estaba seguro que el rubio le reclamaría después.

Draco no tuvo tiempo para estar sorprendido por las palabras de Harry, ya que se estaba deshaciendo en las caricias que el mismo Harry le propinaba. No recordaba la última vez que el moreno le había reclamado con tanta fiereza.

Mientras, el moreno le quitaba la túnica lo mas rápido que sus manos le permitían a Draco, mientras apresaba nuevamente los labios del rubio. Cuando logró quitarle la túnica, comenzó entonces a quitarle los pantalones preguntándose porque diablos los magos llevaban tanta ropa. Draco, que no se quería quedar atrás, también le quitaba la ropa a Harry velozmente, ansioso por ver, nuevamente, el cuerpo desnudo de su amado.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Harry volvió a hundir la cabeza en el cuello del rubio, mientras acariciaba todos los recovecos del cuerpo de Draco. Hacia tanto que no lo acariciaba así, que sentía la necesidad insaciable de tocar todo lo posible. El moreno hizo un sendero de besos del cuello hasta el pezón izquierdo de Draco, el cual mordió suavemente para empezar a lamerlo y a chuparlo por varios segundos, antes de encargarse del otro. Draco, que tenía las manos enredadas en el negro cabello de Harry, gemía incontrolablemente. Harry siguió su sendero hasta el sur, deteniéndose en el ombligo de su pareja, mientras le acariciaba las piernas lentamente, intentando memorizarlas. Cuando estuvo frente al erecto pene de Draco, chupó brevemente la cabeza, haciendo que el rubio se arqueara y soltara un fuerte gemido que seguramente se escuchó en toda la casa. Le acarició los testículos suavemente, mientras su boca se seguía ocupando del pene de Draco.

-¡Harry…! Me voy a correr –avisó el rubio, cerrando los ojos extasiados.

Ante el anuncio, Harry volvió a subir a la boca del rubio, mientras le abría las piernas, preparándole para poder entrar en él. El rubio hizo un hechizo de lubricación, por lo que Harry pudo entrar sus dedos con facilidad, a pesar de lo estrecha que estaba la entrada. Cuando sintió el pene de Harry entrar en si, soltó un largo gemido, mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del moreno. Hacia ya mas de tres años que no sentía a Harry dentro de si, y lo había añorado bastante. Comenzaron a moverse en compás, lentamente, disfrutando lo más posible del momento. Harry comenzó a masturbar a Draco, mientras entraba y salía de la calida estrechez del rubio, que estaba gimiendo a más no poder, aferrado completamente a Harry.

Harry sintió que se venia, y eyaculó con una embestida adentro del rubio, que al sentirlo, se corrió también.

Se quedaron dormitando en el sofá por casi media hora, con unas sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

-Me agradó que me dijeras que me amas –Comentó Draco, acariciándole los cabellos a su compañero-. Yo también te amo –dijo, dándole un breve beso en los labios, haciendo que Harry sonriera-. Me encanta verte sonreír, lastima que no lo hagas seguido.

-Intentare hacerlo con mas frecuencia –Prometió Harry, sonriendo nuevamente.

-Por cierto, la Sra. Weasley me dijo que no has comido –Reprochó Draco.

-Realmente, no –Admitió Harry-. Y tengo hambre.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esperamos para irnos a comer?

-oOo-

Dolores de cabeza, calambres y breve mareos eran los síntomas que experimentaba Harry Potter cada mañana, hasta que su pareja, Draco Malfoy, se harto y decidió llevarlo a San Mungo, donde le dijeron que Harry tenía casi dos meses en feliz espera.

Como era de esperarse, el sanador que lo atendió no pudo quedarse callado, y dos días después todo el mundo mágico lo sabía. De eso ya habían pasado cinco meses. Cinco largos y esplendorosos meses.

-Te dije que debíamos de haberle dado un soborno para que se callara la boca –Refunfuñó Draco, malhumorado, quemando la docena de cartas de felicitaciones correspondientes al desayuno.

-Sólo son cartas de felicitaciones, Draco.

-¡¿Sólo cartas de felicitaciones! –Exclamó Draco-. ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que más de una carta preguntaba como era que el gran salvador del mundo mágico había dejado que se la metieran! ¿O quizás recuerdes más aquella que te decía maricón de mierda?

-Draco, no deberías hacerle caso a cartas de personas que ni siquiera hemos visto –Dijo Harry calmadamente, dándole un sorbo a su té.

-Y es que ¿Cómo es posible que _aún_ sigan mandando cartas? ¿Es que no se hartan?

-Ya se cansaran, Draco…

-¡Eso me dijiste hace un, dos, tres y cuatro meses! Y adivina que: ¡¡¡Aún no se hartan!

Harry sonrió viendo a su sulfurado esposo tomar asiento. De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Soltó la tasa de té causando un estruendo, mientras instantáneamente se llevaba la mano hacia el vientre, pero el dolor se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry? –Preguntó Draco, parándose inmediatamente de la silla y colocándose al lado de su pareja-. ¿Es el bebé?

-Draco… me duele mucho –se quejó Harry, el rostro contraído por el fuerte dolor.

-Pero aún no es tiempo de que nazca…

-¡¡¡¡lo sé, Draco, pero me duele mucho!

-Si, si… Bien, vamos a llevarte a San Mungo –dijo Draco, ayudándolo a pararse.

Llegaron a San Mungo y un sanador los atendió casi de inmediato, pero para eso, Harry estaba casi inconsciente por el dolor.

-_Los estamos perdiendo…_ -Fueron las ultimas palabras que escuchó el moreno, antes de caer en un sueño del que, tal vez, jamás despertaría.

-oOo-

_Abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar cubierto de árboles; muy fresco. Sentía como una inmensa paz lo embargaba. Habían muchas personas conversando, todas vestidas de blanco. Caminó unos cuantos metros, mirando a todas las personas que allí se encontraban, que le saludaban y le sonreían. Siguió caminando, hasta que sintió que alguien lo llamaba._

_-¡Harry! –Esa voz. Giró la cabeza hacia todos los lados, buscando de donde provenía la voz. Lo vio sentado debajo de un gran árbol al lado de Remus y sus padres._

_-¡¡Sirius! –Exclamó Harry, corriendo hacia donde estaban sus seres queridos. Abrazó a Sirius con mucha fuerza, soltando algunas lágrimas-. Sirius… Te extrañé mucho –dijo Harry entrecortadamente, ahogando un sollozo-. Remus… -Susurró suavemente, abrazando también al licántropo-. Mamá… Papá… -Volvió a susurrar, abrazándolos también a ellos._

_-Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Sirius._

_-Cierto, Harry, aún no es tu tiempo –dijo su madre._

_-¿Mi tiempo? ¿Mi tiempo para que? –Preguntó Harry, confundido._

_-Tu tiempo para estar aquí –Contestó su padre, haciendo un movimiento con las manos._

_En el suelo comenzó a verse una imagen borrosa, donde se podía apreciar a un hombre en una cama, y a otro sentado al lado de esa cama, pero no se podía ver quienes eran. Lentamente, la imagen se fue poniendo más nítida, y pudo darse cuenta que el hombre en la cama era él mismo, y el que se encontraba en la silla no era otro que Draco._

-Despierta, Harry –susurró Draco. Se notaba que había llorado-. No me abandones –dijo Draco, mientras lágrimas caían furiosas por sus mejillas-. ¡No te atrevas a abandonarnos a tu hija y a mi, estúpido Potter! ¡¡Si lo haces nunca te lo perdonare!

_-Debes volver, Harry –dijo Remus-. Ya cuando sea tu tiempo, nos volveremos a ver. _

_-Y Harry, recuerda que nadie te culpa por su muerte –dijo su madre-. Te amamos y queremos que seas feliz._

_-Gracias, mamá –dijo Harry._

_-Bien, ya debes irte –dijo Sirius, empujándolo hacia la imagen de Draco…_

-oOo-

Abrió los ojos de repente, y vio la enorme habitación, claramente de hospital. A su derecha estaba Draco, que se abalanzó hacia él cuando lo vio abrir los ojos.

-¡¡¡¡Harry! ¡Mi amor, no vuelvas a preocuparme tanto! –Exclamó Draco, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry-. Pensé que no volvería a verte.

-No te preocupes, Draco, me tendrás por mucho tiempo más –Susurró Harry, sonriendo. Se sintió extraño, y casi inconscientemente de llevó una mano a su vientre. Plano-. ¡¿Dónde esta mi bebé! –Preguntó Harry, exaltado.

-No te exaltes, mi amor –dijo Draco con voz tranquilizadora-. La bebé esta en perfectas condiciones. Pediré inmediatamente que te la traigan.

Draco llamó a una enfermera, y a los cinco minutos regresaba con un hermoso bebé con una mata de cabello azabache coronándole la pequeña cabecita. La colocó en los brazos de Harry, y salió de la habitación dándole intimidad a la pareja.

-Es preciosa –susurró Harry, mirando a la pequeña embobado.

-Así es –afirmó Draco-. Se parece a mí.

-Claro –Rió Harry-. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Lynn –Sugirió Draco.

-A mi me gusta Jazmín –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué te parece Lynn Jazmín Malfoy Potter?

-Esta perfecto. Perfectísimo –Contestó Draco, dándole un suave beso en la frente a Lynn, para luego darle uno a Harry-. Los amo. Los amo ambos.

-Yo también los amo –Susurró Harry. Ahora estaba seguro que su vida era perfecta. Tenía a Draco y a Lynn, y si bien extrañaba a sus amigos, sabia que tarde o temprano se reuniría con ellos. Mientras, disfrutaba de la compañía de las dos personas que más amaba en aquel momento.

**Notas de la Autora:** _Heme aquí a las dos de un miércoles escribiendo esto ¿Se nota mucho que estoy de vacaciones y no tengo nada que hacer? Creo que si xD Bien, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño One Shot. Se me ocurrió como a las doce del día, mientras dormitaba calentita en mi cama. Al principio, no pensé que superaría las diez paginas, y miren, hice veintitrés. Si, sé que al principio esta un poco tristón, pero va mejorando ¿no? Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi segundo slash y lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo. Espero que me dejen sus opiniones en unos bellos reviews, ¡los estaré esperando! ¡Cuídense muchísimos! ¡Besos! _


End file.
